Redemption
by 27 Pairs of Tripp Pants
Summary: Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape, abuse and possible character death(maybe).
1. Chapter 1

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

**Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse. **

**Redemption **

**Chapter 1:Regrets Collect Like Old Friends**

'_Here I come Yugi, don't think I've forgotten where we left off and don't think I won't find you! You're mine!'_

_'No, stop it! You can't hurt him anymore! Please!' _

_'Shut up! You are so pathetic, and weak!' _

It wasn't like this was something new. The fights inside his own head had been going on for almost half a decade now. He knew every one else had fought with themselves over time, the only difference was that his demons were all too real and had been in control of his body for such a long time.

**Domino Sunview Apartments... **

"Joey, get the phone!" Yugi requested

"As you wish." The blonde replied, "Hello? One moment. It's for you."

Joey held out the phone for his husband.

"Hello? Yes." Yugi's face paled, "When?"

"What happened?" Joey begged

"No, thank you for telling me. Goodbye." Yugi pressed the 'end' button on the phone, "They let him out."

"How can they do that?!" Joey was fuming, "After what he did? No! This is not ok!"

"Joey, he won't find us, he doesn't know where we are." Yugi let a few tears slip from his eyes

Joey pulled Yugi into a tight hug.

"It's ok, you're right. He doesn't know where we are. He can't find us." He wasn't sure which one of them he was trying to convince."

**I know it's a short first chapter hopefully they will get longer. **

**Please review I love your feedback & encouragement!**

**Lots of love, **

**~27**


	2. Chapter 2

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

**Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse. **

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I have three reviews already, holy balls you guys are amazing.**

**Redemption**

**Chapter 2: Here To Relive Your Darkest Moments**

Yami sat only in his new apartment, the silence was deafening. He was focused on the task in front of him, a notebook.

'_I have to find Yugi and Joey, were could they have gone?' _

_'No, you don't! Just leave them alone.' _

_'Be quiet!' _

He took another look over his notes and sighed, where to begin? This was becoming tedious. He needed action and this was getting him nowhere!The only problem with taking action was that he didn't having a place to start.

And then, suddenly, he did. The Kame Game Shop.

The older part of Domino was mostly rebuilt and freshly painted buildings. Kame was forever frozen in time, it seemed. The police tape was still hanging from the doorway and the closed sign still hung on the store window. The deep purple paint was now a faded dull color, but other than that it looked the same as the last time the former king had been there.

He was able to pry the basement window and slip in quietly. The basement was different. The police had taken the chains as evidence and the blood stains had turned black. He felt the memories wash over him, and smiled and cried. He remembered the pleasure from hearing his lovers' screams, and he felt happy and regret.

Yami ignored the contradicting emotions swimming around his head and made his way up the stairs. They moaned and creaked and threatened to break, but held his weight all the way up.

The game shop part of the building was the same as he left it, empty. All the cards were either boxed up or sold. The cash register was empty, but sat permanently on the counter collecting dust.

He once again pushed aside his mixed emotions and walked up the second flight of stairs.

The bedrooms were void of life, everything was gone. The clothes and dressers, the posters and pictures that hung on the walls. Everything, save for the bed.

_'I understand. It was too painful for him. This is where _you _raped him the first time.' _

_'Where _we _raped him, dear Pharaoh. Do not forget who we are.' _

_'I am not you!' _

_'Yes, yes you are, and I am you. Don't fool yourself we are the same.' _

He sat on the bed with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't helpful at all. What was the point in coming here? He had gotten nowhere. All he had done was make himself more frustrated. Now he had to make his way back to his apartment empty handed.

That's when it hit him. Serenity. If anyone knew where Joey and Yugi were, it would be her.

**R&R **

**~27**


	3. Chapter 3

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

**Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse. **

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I have three reviews already, holy balls you guys are amazing.**

**Redemption **

**Chapter 3: I Can See No Way**

Joey ran frantically from room to room throwing things in boxes and garbage bags. His husband was wrapping everything from plates and glasses to pictures and snow globes carefully in newspaper and bubble wrap.

Everything was caving in around them, just when they thought it was safe to relax and stop looking over their shoulders.

Yugi was crying silently when Joey walked into the room, sweat dripping off his brow.

"Hey." He put his hand over his husbands, "Hey, we're gunna be ok."

Yugi sniffed, "I can't. I just want it to end."

"It's ok." Joey pulled him into a tight hug, "We are just leaving for precaution, he doesn't know where we are, this is to make sure he never will."

The door opened.

"Hey- What's going on?"

A short girl with straight, black, shoulder length hair stood in the entryway.

Joey looked up at her.

"We have to leave." He stated

"What? Why? I just started a new school."

Yugi straightened himself and tried his best to look strong.

"We have to move, please understand." He told her

She stood silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"Yamagata." Yugi replied

"Do I at least get to pack my own stuff?"

Joey held out a box, "Of course."

The girl smiled taking it.

"When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning?"

"Wow, when you have a surprise you really have a surprise."

"Go pack, if you forget anything we may not be able to come back for it." Joey smiled

The two men watched their adopted daughter go into her room and close the door behind her.

"Do you think this is too much for her?" Yugi asked

"She's been through a lot already, I think moving is one of the least tramtizing things that will happen to her."

"Yeah, but Clara said that she doesn't remember any of it, like suppressed memories."

"Clara doesn't know what's going on in our daughter's head. And she might just not want to talk about it." Joey retorted

Yugi laughed, "Clara has been working with kids, like Harper, for over 20 years, I think she knows her stuff."

"Okay, fine, maybe she doesn't remember, but would that be such a bad thing?"

"No, no it would not."

"When we adopted her we made a promise, a promise to take care of and protect her. This isn't just about us anymore." Joey stated

Harper Rea Wheeler stood in her room looking at her things.

"Where am I supposed to start?" She asked the walls

She decided to begin with her clothes, pulling them out of their appropriate drawers and the small closet and placing them haphazardly into the box that Joey had handed her. She wrapped anything breakable in pieces of clothing and placed them in the box.

Harper opened the door after two hours of packing and looked at her fathers.

"What do I do with my bed and my desk?" Asked the black haired girl

"We've rented a moving truck for the bigger things." Yugi told her

"Can I take a break?"

"Yeah come out here."

Yugi sat on the couch next to the young girl.

"How was school?" He asked putting his arm around her

"Boring, as usual, I still haven't made any friends." She sighed, "Maybe moving won't be so bad."

"I never had any friends, not till I was 15." He told her

"Really? But you have lots of friends from High School."

"Yeah, I do, but I didn't for a long time."

"What changed? Did your adoptive parent move you to a new town in the middle of the first semester?" Harper joked

"Nah." Joey's voice came from the second bedroom, "He rescued me and our friend Tristan from the biggest, meanest bully in the school."

"No way! Really?"

"Yep, not only that, but me and Tristan used to pick on him, we were really mean. And he saved us from getting our asses handed to us."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Harper inquired, "I mean, I like the sharing thing, but I don't think dad wanted me to know that you used to pick on him."

"Because I want you to know that no matter how badly things seem, no matter how badly people treat you, all it takes is a little bit of kindness, just a shimmer of forgiveness, and your entire situation could turn around."

**Please review **

**~27**


	4. Chapter 4

******27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

******Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

******Summary: Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse.**

******Redemption**

**Chapter 4: I Can See No Way**

Finding Serenity had been more of a hassle than Yami had originally hoped, but in the end he did, in fact, find her. She was a typical teenaged girl, social networking was 75% of her life, so finding her facebook page had been easy. And intimidating some of her friends had been the fun part, admittedly a bit too much fun than he probably should have had.

And now here he was standing in front of her dormitory. Where to go from here was the question. He should just go in there and grab her, but in the back of his mind he felt as though he should wait until nightfall. Nighttime would be easier, but no one would think that someone would be kidnapped in broad daylight.

And then, suddenly, there she was. Walking with another girl towards the building. She gave a hug and then the other girl started walking away. Yami sprang to life, Serenity was alone now, venerable, now was the time to act.

He ran up behind her as quickly and quietly as he could. He grabbed her shoulder and pressed the end of his handgun into the middle of her back.

"Do not make a sound." He growled into her ear, "Walk slowly and calmly and you won't die."

"Okay, just please don't hurt me." The young woman begged

"Just walk."

**Short I know, please don't yell at me! **

**~27**


	5. Chapter 5

******27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

******Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

******Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse.**

******Redemption**

**Chapter 5: And All Of The Ghouls Come Out To Play**

Yugi and Joey opened boxes carefully in their new living room while Harper looked over an instruction manual.

"This is impossible!" She complained

"Hey, don't start." Joey laughed over his shoulder, "You wanted to set up the WiFi."

"I didn't know the directions would be in freaking Elvish!"

Yugi chuckled, "The cable company said they could have some one over on Tuesday. Can you go two days without the internet, Harp?"

The black haired girl gasped, "NO! I'LL DIE!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Joey groaned

"I'm not being dramatic! Don't you care about my social life?" Harper asked throwing her hands in the air

"Now, you _are_ being dramatic." Yugi smirked, "We can't control the company, so we have to set it up ourselves or wait for them to come to us."

"Well, can you help me? Dads." Harper batted her lashes

"Yes, as soon as we are done unpacking." Yugi answered

"Which _you _ could help_ us _with, by the way." Joey added

Harper tossed the manual aside and grabbed an unopened box

"Look," Harper smiled, "I found your wedding photos!"

"Oh, jeez, don't look." Joey groaned

"Stop it, you looked awesome." The teen countered, "Both of you clean up nicely."

Harper had the album opened to the middle and was smiling at a picture of her adoptive fathers in tuxedos holding each other and smiling at the camera.

Yugi crawled over to sit next to her.

"Joey, come here." He whispered looking over the photos

Joey walked over and sat behind Yugi, putting his arm around the smaller mans shoulder, and used his other arm to pull Harper closer.

"This," The blonde began, "Was a really amazing day."

"Yes it was." Yugi agreed

"Where was this?" Harper asked

"A little beach outside of New Domino."

Yugi reach inside of the box Harper had found the album in and pulled out a second thicker album.

"Oh," He said, "It's our family album."

"Family album?" Harper asked

"Yeah." Joey laughed opening the book to the first page

Harper stared at the picture, it was of an older man who had his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"That's my grandfather." He told her

Harper looked up at him with a smile, "I wish I could have met him."

"Me too." Joey added, "He would've loved you."

Yugi turned the page

"Hey, it's all of us."

The picture took up the whole page, Yugi was in the middle with Joey was next to him, surrounded by all of their friends and family; Tristan, Tea, Grandpa, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Ishizu, Odion, and Duke.

Joey and Yugi pointed out each of the friends and told Harper who they were.

"Wait, why are you all standing in front of a pyramid?"

"Because this was taken in Egypt." Yugi told her

"Why were you in Egypt?"

"We had to say goodbye to an old friend." Yugi stated

The three of them stayed on the floor the rest of that day looking over old photos and sharing memories. Long after Harper went to sleep Yugi and Joey were cuddled up in there bed talking.

"Was seeing that picture hard for you?" Joey asked

"No." Yugi smiled running his fingers along his husband's arm

"Really? It was hard for me."

"It shouldn't be."

"Why?" Joey looked deep into Yugi's purple eyes

"Atem was an entirely different person than Yami. Atem was kind and generous and loving." Yugi explained, "Yami, he doesn't remember his past, he is everything that Atem never wanted to be."

Joey sighed kissing Yugi's forehead.

"Atem did not come back."

**R&R **

**~27 **

**PS **

**The next chapter may contain rape, fair warning. **


	6. Chapter 6

******27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

******Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

******Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse.**

******Redemption**

**Chapter 6: Every Demon Wants His Pound Of Flesh**

When Serenity awoke the sun was high and light shone through the window. She was in bed, but something was wrong. She tried to move her arms, but her wrists were bound to the headboard. She snapped fully awake and realized suddenly that she was naked.

Lying on her stomach, she tried to jerk her legs up, but they too were bound to something.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is up." A deep voice purred

'Please, please let me go. I won't tell anyone, just please." The young woman begged

"That's not going to happen." The man stated calmly

Serenity began crying, "Why?"

"Because I've been down this road before, I know exactly what happens if I set you free, little bird. So no, you will stay in your cage where you belong."

She sobbed loudly.

"Stop that before I stop it for you." Yami ordered

"You're supposed to be in jail." She said between sobs

"And you're supposed to be in school, funny how the world works, isn't it?"

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"That's a good question." Yami mused, "Well, you know that I was in jail then you must know what I did to get there."

Serenity whimpered, "Please, no."

Yami stepped closer until he was at the foot of the bed, then he began unbuckling his pants.

"Please, please I'll do anything you want, please, don't do this."

"Ha! No. No, you won't!" The man laughed, "What I want, no. What I am going to do is breaking you, break your will. And when I am done, and have what I want, I will leave you to die."

Yami finished removing his pants and got on the bed putting his hands on her hips. She flinched at his touch.

"Please." She whispered

He smiled licking his hand then using his saliva as lube he placed his erect member at on her anus.

"Please Yami, I swear I'll do anything at all."

She felt him pull away, his hands left her hips.

"Anything?" He pondered

"Yes, anything."

In one swift motion he was on top of her, with one hand on her stomach and the other in her hair.

"What? What would you do?" He growled pressing himself down harder on her back, "Tell me."

"I-I..." She stammered

Yami moved his hand down Serenity's stomach until he reached her pubic hair.

"I'm waiting."

"Please... If you get off of me I'll give you whatever-"

Yami cut her off sliding a finger inside of her.

"Oh, you're so tight down there, don't tell me you're pure." He purred into her ear

"Please," She cried, "Don't do this, please, anything but this."

Tears poured down her cheeks as the rapist moved his finger back and forth inside of her.

"Oh, hush now, little bird, enjoy the ride."

Yami pulled himself off of her back and once again straddled her hips.

"I'll leave your precious little cunt alone."

He chuckled, pushing himself forward, into her anus roughly.

"AHHH, PLEASE GOD, STOP!" The girl cried

Yami only laughed harder and began pumping himself out then back in again.

"PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE, IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Yami leaned forward pressing himself down on her once more, until his lips touched her ear.

"Good." He whispered pulling away

He forced himself all the way out of her tight, bloody hole and then, as fast as he could, he pushed himself back in.

"AAAAAHHHHHH. GOD, HELP ME! SOME ONE HELP ME!" She screamed

**R&R **

**~27 Pairs of Tripp Pants**


	7. Chapter 7

******27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

******Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

******Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse.**

******Redemption**

**Chapter 7: But I Like To Keep Some Things To Myself**

Joey's eyes felt dry and he had been staring at the television for far too long. His muscles felt stiff from staying in the same position for three hours. Yugi and Harper had gone off to sleep several hours ago, but for some reason Joey could not get tired.

He sat back straightening himself with multiple popping sounds coming from his neck , back, and shoulders.

"Damn." The blonde muttered, "Something isn't right."

Rubbing his temples Joey got up from the couch and walked to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water.

"Pop?" Harper's groggy voice came from the kitchen doorway

"Hey, sugar. What's wrong?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulder

"I heard voices."

Joey chuckled, "That was just the tv, sweetheart, go back to bed."

He place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay? Why are you still up?"

"I'm fine, I'm just having some trouble sleeping that's all."

"Okay, if you say so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too, Pop."

Harper pulled away and walked sluggishly back to her room, Joey watched as her door closed ever so gently behind her. He made his way back to the couch with a sigh. He wasn't in the least bit tired. It was odd, he had never had any trouble was insomnia before, sure he had stayed wake far past midnight dueling with Yugi or studying with Tristan and Tea in high school, and now he stayed up late to 'duel' with his husband in bed.

But now it was almost half past four in the morning and he desperately wish to curl up under the covers with the man he loved in his arms and fall into a pleasant dream.

"This is bullshit." The blonde scratched his head

And with that he gave up any hope of sleep that night.

When Yugi rolled over in the large bed he came face to face with the bright, red numbers of his alarm clock which told him, all too loudly, that it was 9:17am. He groaned and pulled the thick blanket over his head.

The door opened with a bang and the purple eyed man jumped to attention.

"Dad, I think something is wrong with Pop!" Harper stared wide eyed and hair disheveled in the doorway

Yugi got out of the bed and followed his daughter into the kitchen. Joey stood over the stove wearing an apron with a spatula in his right hand. He looked up at his family with a smile. On the table there were plates and plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausages, and several pitchers of different juices.

"Morning. I hope you're hungry." He greeted

"See?" Harper nudged Yugi with her elbow, "I think he's lost it."

"Joey, love of my life, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, you are so silly sometimes." Joey giggled coming around to the table with yet another plate, "Come eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"Should we take him to the loony bin?" Harper asked

"Joey, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Don't worry about that now, darling, come eat with me or I may just eat it all myself."

"He's right, he will eat it all himself, I've watched him eat three whole pizzas by himself before." Yugi told Harper

"For real?"

"I've eaten way more than that, too." The blonde laughed

Harper and Yugi shrugged and made their way to the table and placed the warm food on their plates to began the day, which had started out more oddly than they had hoped.

Joey occupied most of the conversation, stating random facts or telling stories and jokes that popped into his head.

"And that's why nobody talks about spiders around Tristan anymore."

Harper snorted.

"He was really scared, I think we gave him PTSD." Yugi chuckled

"No, no, remember, like a week later, he saw a pest control commercial on tv and it showed a picture of a spider, for like half a second, and ran ran screaming for the hills?" Joey asked before breaking down into hysterical and uncontrollable laughter

Yugi could only nod, his face becoming bright red as he struggled to breath between fits of laughter.

"You two are insane." Harper giggled

Joey caught his breath, "Oh, it wasn't just us, Tea and Ryou helped too."

That did it, the married couple burst into a complete and total fit of laughter. Joey ended up falling out of his chair and rolling on the floor, which caused both his husband and daughter to point and laugh harder than they had been.

**R&R **

**Such a cute family moment, it's such a shame to think that Yami is gunna come in and fuck it all up, huh? Opps, spoilers!**

**~27 **

**I might post another chapter later today, depending on how the day goes. Please review, it makes me feel good inside. Much love.**


	8. Chapter 8

******27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

******Sequel to MINE! and Broken Innocence**

******Summery:Yami has done unspeakable things to Yugi and Yugi has only begun to heal. Only now Yami is out of jail and searching for him, but is anything the way it seems? Final installment of the MINE! trilogy. WARNING rape and abuse.**

******Redemption**

**Chapter 8: ****I Like To Keep My Issues Drawn**

Yami paced back forth in the small space of his apartment. He needed to find out where Yugi had gone, it occupied his mind every hour of the day lately and he was becoming increasingly agitated as the days pasted.

Serenity, whom he had thought to be his key to finding Yugi and the man who had stolen him away, was a useless excuse of a mortal, although it gave him great pleasure to violate her. Her screams and pleading, being his only distraction.

He had been sure to cover his tracks carefully, keeping the girl in an abandoned house two hours outside of the city and a few hundred miles from anywhere civilized. Taking the day to come home, shower and grab a few things before heading back to the house, Yami took his time, careful not to go back too quickly. He found his captive became hopeful when he was gone for awhile and thought in was fun to crush her hopes and then rape her again and again.

When he returned to the house later that day he found the young woman sleeping, tear stains on her pillow. Yami thought of all the cruel ways he could use to wake her up.

'I could ram myself inside her as roughly as possible.' He mused to himself

Serenity stirred looking up at him.

"No, please, Yami, no more." She begged

His red eyes glared down at her with evil intent. He walked around to the end of the bed, removing his pants.

"You haven't bone me any favors, why should I do any for you?" He stopped, "In fact."

Yami unchained both of her legs then flipped the small woman over and chained her legs again.

"No, nonononono. Please don't, please don't, please..." Tears dripped from her eyes

The red eyed man smirked and unchained her wrists from the bed post and flipped the rest of her body over and re-chained her so that she was now lying on her back.

"Please don't." She whispered

"This is going to hurt." He stated with a smile

He finished removing his pants and knelt between her legs. Placing a finger at her virgin hole.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please don't take my virginity." She plead

He ignored her pushing his finger inside her hole.

"Oh yes," His voice dripped with lust, "This is going to hurt very badly."

He moved himself on top of her and positioned his cock to her opening.

"Any last words?" He mocked

"Please, I swear, I'll give you whatever you want."

Yami cocked his head, "Well there is one thing I want."

"You can have it whatever you want." Serenity pleaded

"Oh? Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head.

Yami smiled and thrust himself inside of her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! OH MY GOD!" The girl screamed

"It's your virginity, you stupid bitch." He spat back pumping his length in and out

"PLEASE STOP IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE, OH MY GOD! IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Yami continued to ignore her as he began slamming himself inside of her as hard as he could.

"OH, PLEASE NO, NO MORE, NO AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE HAVE MERCY, PLEASE OH GOD! PLEASE STOP!"

"Oh, Ra, you're so fucking tight." Yami mocked, "I should have done this ages ago."

"PLEASE NO MORE, I CAN'T... PLEASE! STOOOOOPPPPP!"

"Where are Joey and Yugi?" Yami demanded

"Stop please stop!"

Yami felt his climax approach and pulled out of the bleeding girl, spilling his seed on her stomach and chest.

"Where. Are. Joey. And Yugi?" He demanded again

"If I tell you will you let me go?" Serenity sobbed

"Perhaps, but if you don't tell me I will do something much worse to you."

"They are in Yamagata." She blurted

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Yami slammed his fist into her head, knocking her unconscious

'STOP THIS!'

Yami physically reacted jumping back, the voice was loud and defiant.

'YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE!'

Yami rolled his eyes and walked calmly to look into the mirror. The image glaring back at him. The image that looked like him, but slightly different. The man in the mirror was dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing and his tan skin glowed in the moonlight of the After, his purple eyes stared deep into Yami's red orbs.

'Are you really trying that again? You and I both know you can't win. Your soul is stuck in the After while I am here.'

'You don't know me, I am stronger than you think and I refuse to let you use my image any longer!'

A hand reached through the mirror grabbing Yami's shirt collar. Yami clamped his hands around the wrist trying to resist being pulled into the mirror.

"Let go!" He yelled stepping back

He stared at the mirror in horror as the image in the mirror continued to come out of the After and into the living world. Now standing face to face with the great pharaoh, Yami was afraid.

"Atem," He began, "How..."

"I will no longer allow you to hurt the people I love!"

Yami smirked, "Oh so now you care? After all this time, after all the things I've done. Now you've come to stop me?"

"Do not tempt me, demon! I am in no mood! You have entered this world using false gods magic and you have stolen my image! And you have caused damage beyond repair to the people who deserve peace and happiness! And now you will pay for your crimes!"

**R&R **

**~27**


End file.
